


Kitsune

by Evie31



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie31/pseuds/Evie31
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Kitsune

## Kitsune

#### by pixy dust

Subject: [slashingmulder] fic: kitsune  
Date: Sunday, January 06, 2002 2:05 AM 

okay, i'm not sure how this fic is going to come out. please read and review. 

Title: kitsune(not sure if permanent title yet) Author: pixy dust  
Pairings: M/K  
Warnings: AU story. Slash. I'm not good at writing so bare with me. Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I am not making any money offa this so don't sue. I don't have any money anyway!!!! E-mail: I need constructive criticism badly here. 

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Oh Mulder. Not this again! The man simply has an abnormal skin condition." Scully had her weary voice on. "He does not turn into a snake!" 

"But think about it! It would explain the missing people, the dead bodies with the weird bite, and the snake poison found in the bite!" 

"It is scientifically..." They argued about it for the rest of the flight from New Orleans back to Washington. 

On his way home he took a detour to the park and found an area where he could be alone. I guess I should be happy that Scully would never believe in the supernatural but it's so damn annoying! I wonder what she would do if I ever changed for her. Mulder concentrated and changed into a form that he missed. A reddish gold tail poked its way out of his clothes, his hair changed to match his tail while growing to the length of his waist, and cute ears poked outa his head. While some kitsune grew taller when they changed back to their true form, Mulder grew a bit smaller and more delicate looking. Tying his hair and taking off his shoes, while making sure his tail goes into his clothing and out of sight, he walked along the park. I gotta do this more often. With that thought Mulder went along the path with the natural grace that all his people had and kept his tail from wagging. 

Note to self: must check for bugs again in the apartment. It seriously annoyed him that he couldn't be himself in that box place for while it was not a den it was still where he slept. 

As he walked he didn't notice a figure standing there, looking shocked. Alex Krycek had been following him, wanting to just watch the man that had stolen his heart. Alright Mulder. Your are going to tell me what a kitsune is doing here of all places working for the FBI. And I even have the authority to deal with you my dear Fox. 

As Fox was about to open the door to his apartment the door was yanked open and he lost his balance. The next thing he knew he was striped of his weapons and pressed against the wall under the weight of his assailant. 

"Mulder, Mulder, Mulder. You are so predictable." 

"Get offa me Krycek!" 

"I don't think so sweetie." Mulder stiffen as he felt Krycek lean closer and kiss his neck. "I want you to answer some questions for me." 

"In your dreams you ratbastard!" 

"You don't know what is in my dreams Foxy though to tell you the truth this is like a dream come true. Now for my question. What is a kitsune doing here in Washington DC working for the FBI?" Mulder went rigid with that. 

"What are you talking about?" Denial Denial Denial... "I'm not a kitsune. Why would you say that?" 

"Nice try Fox but I saw you in the park." 

"I wasn't at any park." 

"I followed you Fox." 

"Don't call me Fox! What are you my stalker now?" 

"I've never been able to leave you alone Foxy. I've always wanted you," Krycek pulls down at Mulder's clothes, leaving his shoulders bare, "and now that I have you I'll never let you go." With that he sank his teeth into the flesh between the shoulders and the neck. Mulder shrieked at the unimaginable pain. Krycek sawed his teeth and moved back to view his work. It'll leave a permanent scar. Perfect. Mulder sagged against him, limp from the blinding pain. Mine! With that thought he went about his work of licking the wound clean. 

Dragons unlike the popular theory of the day are not in the shapes of the mindless giant serpents but are instead humanoid. They do not mate among themselves. 

They are very territorial and while they treat each other with respect, they find the stench that each give out intolerable. The perfect mate it seems is a Kitsune. Their smell is quite arousing to Dragons. Also, Dragons believe in the soul mate principle. They mate for life and seal it with a bite. Persons desiring a Dragon mate beware. Their venom is deathly to all but their destined mate. 

"History of the Races" Volume V   
By: Malaria (Mamorian and proud of it) 

Mulder went to work the next day, walking stiffly. He didn't know what Krycek had done to him but when he woke up this morning, his whole body ached. The worse part was at the bite. Things went hazy for him after Krycek had bitten him. The bits he remembered gave him the idea that Krycek had comforted and cared for him afterwards but why would he do that? Shaking his head clear of thoughts of crazy traitors, Mulder sat at his desk and turned his mind to what he loved best.... monsters, ghouls, and things that went bump in the night. 

He went through the day favoring his shoulder and moving strangely. It was times like this that having a doctor as a partner was a real drag. Scully noticed. Was it too much to hope for that she wouldn't? But after the answers of 'I'm fine' and 'of course I'm sure', she left things alone. He couldn't help but be a bit hurt by that. Of course he wouldn't tell her what's the matter but would it hurt her to try a little harder? Pouting just a bit and concluding that maybe he needs some company with him tonight, he decided to go out and have some fun. 

* * *

Eyes tracked the newcomer who entered the club. Taking in the tight jeans, silk blue shirt, and the easy grace that the object of his lust moved with. The assassin licked his mouth with his forked tongue. He watched his prey all night, following him with his eyes and saw his chance when his prey left. 

Although Mulder came to the club tonight to find companionship he soon found that no one interested him much. It had been like this ever since he had met Krycek the first time. When he was his partner, the eager puppy in a horrible suite. He didn't even feel like dancing and he was good at that. He left. If he was just gonna get drunk he could do that at home. 

Walking by an alleyway, he was yanked into the alley and pinned against the wall. What is it with me and walls lately? Hot and stinky breath pulled him from his thoughts. "Well, well, well, my pretty human." Mulder barely stopped himself from gagging. Human? This creeps delusional. A tongue licked its way up his face and that's when noticed that it was forked like a snake. Ewwwww!!!! Gross! "You taste so good. We're gonna have some fun together gorgeous." Oh kill me now. After the shock from the stink and the disgusting tongue faded, Mulder started to fight for all he's worth. Yelling, scratching (hay his arms were pinned so what did you expect),kicking, and when all else fails there was always biting. 

"Let me go you fucking weirdo!!! Help! Help! Somebody hel...." A hand over his mouth stopped the yelling but never let it be said that Fox Mulder ever gave in easily to an attacker. He flailed around as best he could and found out that scratching and biting was out. The freak had skin as tough as leather and all he accomplished was sore teeth and getting the guy more excited. 

"You're a frisky one aint ya? I'm gonna enjoy you." The, for want of a better word, man started tearing at his clothing. Mulder continued with his useless fighting. Both were surprised when the man was torn off of Mulder. The force of the yank toppled Mulder over and he landed on his face. Damn! Tearing, growling, and ripping sounds could be heard under the yelling and screaming of the creep. Sounds that made Mulder think that it wouldn't be a good thing to look up but he couldn't help himself. Please don't let it attack me too. 

He looked up... Oh my god. What was left of the perp was a gibbering pile of butchered meat. Standing over him was . . . Krycek?!! It was Krycek all right but boy did he look different! Dark blue hair reached just below his shoulders, slit pupilled eyes glared at what was left of his attacker, and his fingers ended in claws. He turned toward Mulder and started to stalk his way. Mulder didn't like the look in those eyes. He tried to back away but he was already against the wall. 

Krycek grabbed his arm in an almost bruising grip, claws digging in slightly but not puncturing the skin. Mulder focused in on his clenched teeth. When did his teeth get all pointy? "We are going home now!" Krycek grounded out. It suddenly occurred to Mulder that maybe going to a nightclub wasn't such a good idea. 

* * *

It took Alex 10 minutes to get them back to Mulder's apartment. It normally took 5 but after 5 minutes arguing with the irritating Kitsune, Alex's patience had finally ran out and he had the pleasure of carrying his struggling fox away over his shoulder. "Alright already! Put me down!!!" He dumped his squirming love down onto the bed. 

"Care to tell me what was happening in the alley?" He gritted out between clenched teeth. Alex was on his way to Lava's lab when he had caught the familiar scent of his mate and when he saw him pressed against the wall, he saw red. 

"Why? What I do in my own time is none of your business. What are you anyway?" He demanded. It wasn't everyday that a person gets assaulted by some creepy lizard guy and then gets rescued by someone who you thought of as your familiar, and in a strange way comforting, enemy who also turned out to be something alien. "Um... What are you doing?" Mulder asked nervously as Krycek moved in on him. 

"What were you doing in a alley, Mulder?" He had his hands on the bed on either side of Mulder's head and his body pressed his into the mattress. If Mulder had been nervous before then he was moving towards a breakdown now. Krycek was still in his pointy-clawed form, though he had to admit that a Krycek with enough hair to grab onto was kinda cute. 

"I told you that it was none of your business!!!" 

"I don't think you hear me Foxy. I'll decide if what my business is and I'll ask you one last time. What were you doing in that alley!!!?" 

"I wasn't doing anything! It was that guys fault and if you'd be so kind as to get offa me!!!" Mulder immediately regretted saying that. If Krycek wasn't mad before he was now. 

"Let me tell you something Mulder. Your mine and I don't want to see you with anyone else do I make myself clear?" The last was said in a snarl. Krycek imprisoned his fox's head in his hands and set about proving his claim. He kissed his Fox with all the fire he had inside for him, licking his moist cavern and drowning in his spicy taste. When they finally parted their kiss for much needed air, he watched his prettily flushed fox. 

Mulder's mind was running every which way. It was only a few hours ago when Krycek was just your average normal run of the mill bad guy. He tried marshalling his thoughts but that became impossible since someone was nibbling at his neck. He had successfully ignored him, well he tried... it felt so good... he wasn't paying attention to anything else but to those talented lips, teeth, and tongue... until he heard his shirt ripping apart. Oh yeah! The bite. He was going to ask him about that but then he got... distracted. It seemed like Krycek had grown extra pairs of hands to the muddled fox. His hands were everywhere as he aroused his love to greater heights of excitement. Alex quickly stripped his squirming mate of his clothing and had them both naked within seconds. 

Spurned on by the need to complete the mating, Alex quickly but carefully prepared Mulder and slowly entered him, momentarily stunned by the tightness and heat that engulf him. Looking down at dazed and lust filled eyes, he snarled "Your mine Mulder!" as he started thrusting in and out of his body. Mulder moan and squirmed under the assault. He froze as Alex cleverly aimed his strokes to rake across Mulder's prostate. Alex set a furious pace until his mate yelled out and spasm about him, setting off his own fulfillment. He collapsed atop the dazed Fox. He needed to be at Lava's lab, but they had a few hours and with that he followed his mate into sleep, clenching him close and making sure he was safe even in sleep. 

* * *

well that's all for now! as you can see this is the last part of chapter 1. that's right! chapter 1 was not completed (finished). if you don't remember part 1 of chapter 1 then go back and read it. chapter 2 coming up will deal with the how and why our Fox found his way into the human world...... 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to pixy dust 


End file.
